Nabiki's Magical Guardian
by Darksyn
Summary: In a turnabout of odd occurance, Kuno gives Ranma a peace offering, Nabiki gets caught in the middle, and the fiancees can't do anything about it. Soon Nabiki is looking for a way out and Ranma has no choice but to follow, into all girl school hell!


Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and its respective publishers. Mahou Sensei Negima is owned by Ken Akamatsu and its respective publishers. In other words: IT'S MY IDEA, but the characters, original storylines and locations are not.

* * *

Chapter 1 - A Kiss Is But A Kiss

* * *

Nabiki looked down at the item in her hand.

Her 14 year-old hand if she had to guess which was currently holding a disk slightly larger than the palm. The disk was decorated on both faces, a series of concentric circles with polygons, each different adding a extra side as each ring counted up from the center which started with an equilateral triangle. between each circle and at each point of the polygon were script she could not readily identify. The opposite side had similar markings also incomprehensible.

Sitting around the table were her sister Kasumi and her Father Soun, as well as Ranma's parents Genma and Nodoka Saotome. Another glance at the disk in her hand she carefully pressed it between her palms before lowering her hands to her lap.

"Is this some joke?" Her voice bland, the radical changes in the household dynamic over the past hour had yet to settle, and as one of the only relatively normal people in the house she had yet to recover from shock. Her father stood from his seat, patting down his clothes before walking around to Nabiki and kneeling next to her. He placed his hands upon her shoulders gently and cleared his throat.

"Daughter, I'm afraid that there is no other choice. Akane cannot touch the medallion, and thankfully neither can the other girls, So until further notice, you will be Ranma's fiancée"

"No" she shook her head, "it didn't work out last time it won't work again"

"But Nabiki-"

Soun was cut off as Nabiki raised the medallion in her hand and laid it on her shoulder, over her father's hand. The result was immediate, a arc of energy lashed up her fathers' arm, electrocuting him making him flinch back and shake off the numbness.

/That was fun, but Tendo-san is right./

Nabiki sighed, rubbing her brow. "Fine , but we are looking for a way to fix this, got it?"

"Of course, of course." her father agreed, still rubbing the feeling back into his arm.

"Nabiki-chan, you do plan on finishing school do you not? It would be irresponsible of you to quit so close to graduation." Nodoka chimed in.

The now youngest Tendo didn't respond, but to mutter to herself. Kasumi served more iced tea and passed a pair of aspirin to Nabiki who nodded gratefully before popping them into her mouth, swallowing them with a draught of tea. Exhaling, she cleared her mind, ignoring the voices around her once again and finding her inner calm, a trick she had learned before she had quit training; before her mother had passed. After a few moments she was floating in tranquility, allowing the world to flow around her, bringing peace to her chaotic emotions and allowing her to-

/Hey, you alright Nabiki?/

Another reminder, but one she could not ignore this time.

"Thank you but, I don't think I could finish high school looking like a damned junior high student, especially at Furinkan, AND with Principal Kuno! There is no way that I can finish the semester, we are going to have to find a way to fix this."

Genma looked put off by the comment, though it must have been the fact that Nabiki was glaring at him as she said it.

"Well", he coughed, "while travelling with the boy I heard a few rumors." Genma scratched his exposed chest and cleared his throat "About a World Tree that grants wishes, or about a magic society somewhere around the Kansai region, hmm, maybe near Koyto?" his hand had moved to his forehead, rubbing below his handkerchief. "Anyway it's somewhere around there."

/Stupid pops/

The aspirin still had not kicked in, but her headache was getting worse.

"Fine, I'll start looking for clues, Uncle Saotome, see if you can find Grandfather Happosai, he might have a better idea of where to look."

/Just yell his name, I'm sure he might hear you/

Standing up, Nabiki walked out back to the koi pond and yelled quickly at the top of her voice, "Happosai! Happosai! Happosai!"

Her father and Genma quickly scrambled to her location, arriving too late to silence her. Nabiki watched the perimeter almost eagerly for the bouncing silhouette of the grandmaster. After watching for almost two minutes with no response she sighed, slumping slightly before returning to the sitting room and picking up her tea.

"I'm going to my room, let me know when grandfather arrives." Turning on her heel, tea still in hand she walked out of the room. The parents relaxed slightly as tension drained from the room with Nabiki's departure, Kasumi began clearing the tea set and snacks. Nabiki returned, shifting the medallion to the hand occupied by the iced tea and snatched the tray of snacks from the table and again left the room, balancing the tray easily as she left once again.

* * *

Nabiki laid the snack tray and medallion down on her bed as she drank more tea, Swallowing, she sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose before moving to her desk and setting up a notebook and pen.

/So what are you going to do?/

Tapping the pen against her desk, Nabiki started organizing relevant information to the situation, Starting with the incident that led to her current predicament.

* * *

It started on Saturday afternoon, school had just let out. Students were just beginning to gather into groups for clubs or other activities, Nabiki, however was going over the figures for the week, calculating the take, what needed to be dispersed to her associates, because lackey was a derogatory term, school expenses, and food for the next week. Satisfied for the moment, she walked to the gate, where Akane and Ranma were waiting.

"Ready sis?" she asked as she approached, never slowing her pace.

Akane nodded, frowning before moving much too quickly through the gate. The reason was clear within seconds.

"Hold, Tendo Nabiki, I would have words with you." Her eyes hardened at the voice behind her.

"Buzz off Kuno, no one wants ta talkin' ta ya." Ranma rebutted before promptly turning towards the street and walking away lazily.

Nabiki turned to face the kendoka, "I will not discuss anything with you, or your family until you pay for the damages when you crashed my little sisters wedding. Until I see a check from both you and your sister, as Ranma so bluntly put it, buzz off!" Satisfied at throwing him off balance, Nabiki turn, once again to leave.

"I have yet to state my proposition, and you turn from me? Surely, one such as you, a silver-tongued cut-purse, would be interested in what one such as I have to offer." The smug contempt rolling off Tatewaki's lips set her on edge.

"'Silver-tongued cut-purse'? I didn't know you knew such crude word Kuno-baby, here I thought you might wise up and pay for the damages you caused to our home, but, I understand if you don't have that kind of money, maybe I'll just have to file a lawsuit against the Kuno clan to receive recompense for my families loss of the Dojo," she began ticking off on her fingers, "as well as psychological trauma, hospital bills, the cost of the wedding itself, not to mention the attempted murder of both the bride and groom between you and your sister, and that's not counting the interruptions form Shampoo and Ukyo!" She ended with her hand splayed out in front of his face, her voice grinding out each point in a harsh, cold voice, each point cutting that much deeper into what passed as Kuno Tatewaki's conscience.

"Very well I will acquiesce to your demands, and I will discuss it with my twisted sister, but I cannot guarantee her actions." Reaching into his back pocket, as he was not wearing his kendo uniform, he pulled out his checkbook and wrote an unknown amount before handing it to Nabiki. She glanced at the amount before putting it into her school bag.

" Start talking, I'm listening." She stated. The amount on the check was enough, for now.

"I am requesting a meeting with Saotome Ranma this afternoon at the illustrious Tendo dojo concerning his engagement to my fierce tigress Tendo Akane, my twisted sister, as well as the mannish chef Kuonji Ukyo, and the foreigner Chinese delivery girl."

"Her name is Shampoo by the way." She input. He ignored her comment. It sounded as if he was serious, but knowing Kuno, it would most likely end in a fight and destroyed more of her home. "If you give your word to conduct yourself civilly in our home, and you promise to do no more than talk, I can arrange something. However, if you break your word, I will personally make you bankrupt by the end of next week." She held his eyes for a moment, ensuring his understanding before turning around and leaving the school grounds.

Nabiki did not catch up to Akane and Ranma, as they had made it all the way back to the dojo. Taking a moment to change into her house slippers, and dropping off her school bags in her room, she then went back downstairs and began looking for Ranma. Not seeing him outside or hearing him in the dojo, she resorted to talking to her sister Kasumi. All it took was one simple question to find out that he went to run an errand for dinner. Sighing, she went back upstairs and changed her clothes, selecting a pair of hip-hugging jeans and an old, loose sweater for the crisp spring day she sorted out the money for the week on her ledgers.

After about ten minutes, and most of the money sorted out, she heard Ranma return through the front door. Storing the unfinished work in her desk, Nabiki went downstairs to tell him about Kuno's visit that afternoon. Ranma seemed far from relieved about his intention, especially because of the topic. He however agreed after she told him the stipulations Kuno and to follow.

It took less than half an hour after Nabiki told him for Kuno to show up dressed in slacks and a blazer looking like a young man ready to find a job. Both Ranma and Nabiki were put off slightly by his dress, but continued on regardless. Kuno greeted them formally, offering a bow to both Nabiki and Ranma. Nabiki invited Kuno in and they walked to the tearoom where Kasumi brought in tea and snacks clearing out Soun and Genma after serving the three.

Nabiki poured tea for Kuno, Ranma, then herself. After finishing, she settled down next to the table and began sipping her tea in the silence. It did not last long As Ranma got straight to the point.

"So Kuno, what do ya want?"

Kuno finished his tea, with Nabiki playing proper host, she refilled it immediately as he settled back on his haunches and began talking.

"After the unfortunate events early last month, I felt greatly disturbed but both my actions in the actions of others." He took a deep breath before continuing. "For the next week I spent much time in meditation, I concluded I needed more help than I can offer myself so I sought out a professional to help find what I could not find myself."

"So what, you sayin' you went to a shrink?" Ranma interrupted.

"That is exactly what I am saying. If I may continue?" Both Ranma and Nabiki nodded, stunned by his admission. After several weeks and a prescribed medication, he helped me work through my delusional state and my fixations on both Tendo Akane, and the pigtailed girl. I have come today to find out truly for the first time the situation that I have ignored since the arrival of Saotome Ranma."

Unsure of the new development, Ranma stared dumbly in Kuno's direction, leaving Nabiki to take over. "So you want to find out about the whole fiancée mess now do you? What about your action at school this afternoon? Was that all for show?"

He nodded, "For the time being I am keeping up appearances, when I graduate I will drop all pretense and continue my life as I should have while in college. I will not however, continue attacking you and yours under the foolish notion of dating anyone, nor will I attack Saotome Ranma once I understand the 'Fiancée Mess' that has caused so much grief."

Nabiki excused herself from the table returning with a pencil in sheet of paper and began writing down names of all the major players over last year. It took the next forty-five minutes, and demonstrations of both Ranma's and Genma's curses tell the whole story as well as the paper which now looked like a complex flow chart to explain everything to Tatewaki's liking.

Sighing, Tatewaki rose and bowed to them both again. He walked back to the entryway and retrieved his satchel, digging into it for a moment, he walked back into the room with a small wrapped, item silk cloth. "It it's not much, but it has been a valued possession of the Kuno Clan for many generations. Its original purpose has been lost to us, but I hope that you will accept this peace offering."

He presented the item, still wrapped, as he bowed his head touching the floor. Ranma been closest reached out and took the item, thanking Kuno, and placing it on the table next to him. Akane chose that moment to interrupt seeing the positions of those involved if she was confused for a moment before she came to her conclusion.

"What do you think you're doing!" She screeched. "Did you just sell me to Kuno?" She stormed over to Ranma kicking Kuno away in the process. Ranma stuttered protests that were ignored by Akane, instead she grabbed him by his pigtail and threw him out into the yard, barely missing the koi pond.

"I can't believe you would do something so sick and move my engagement to Kuno of all people!" She stormed over to its current location as he stood, angry beyond reason. "Where do you get off treating me like property? Did you think I would be happy? Well I'm not!" Before, Akane could begin laying into him physically, she was interrupted by Nabiki.

"Akane stop! Kuno came to apologize, he's going to leave us alone he not after you anymore, he has given his word not to bother you." Not sure if she was being heard, Nabiki walked out to where Akane and Ranma were standing. "After all this time you still don't trust him? Gee Akane I thought you were getting better, but this proves you still don't listen."

"Damn tomboy, you didn't even let me try to explain this time." Ranma muttered angrily.

Nabiki cringed at Ranma's comment, while true, it did not help her sisters temper. " Akane, I suggest that you go take a walk, or go to your room, or whenever, just get out here you're making this situation very difficult. Beyond comprehending reasons, Akane chose the easiest action available to her and stomped back into the house to her room.

Kuno Tatewaki stood on the engawa, mouth agape watching the scene as it played out. As things settled, he recovered himself and sat down waiting for the other two to return. Nabiki and Ranma returned only moments later, Ranma was still dusting off as clothes as he entered. They again thanked Kuno for the item only to be interrupted as both Shampoo and Ukyo were approaching rather quickly outside the property. Ranma placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his forehead. Nabiki rose, excusing herself as she stepped outside, familiar laughter floated the air, giving a very good idea who was coming. Ranma and Kuno then rose rushing outside, Ranma still holding the item given to him.

Hearing Kodachi's approach Akane came downstairs in time to see Ukyo, Shampoo, and Nabiki coming in through the gate, both of the chefs carrying a takeout container arguing back and forth. What happened next was beyond Nabiki understanding. Both Ukyo and Shampoo caught sight of Ranma, and rushed him dragging Nabiki with them. Akane had come downstairs ready to go jogging and caught sight of this. Her immediate response was to attack Ranma. Nabiki, having barely caught her balance, stumbled into Ranma's arms the arm holding the item trapped between the two of them his other arm wrapped around the small of her back tightly.

Akane charged at Ranma, picking up a stone lantern along the way. Ranma jumped blindly, pulling his trapped arm free still holding the cloth wrapping. His jump carried them some distance, where he landed with his back to the koi pond, haphazardly balancing on the edge. Kodachi seeing Ranma holding another girl, lashed out with her ribbon, catching both Ranma and Nabiki around their waist, and with a sharp tug pulled them into water.

The action of upsetting their balance caused Nabiki to lean in to him mashing both her breasts, and her lips to Ranma. The disk now in contact with both people, and the action of kissing created a link activating the item. Sensing something wrong Ranma pushed Nabiki back, causing her to fall over backwards at the edge of the pond while he fell into the pond with the disk. While she was recovering Nabiki did not notice the flare of energy underneath her or the pattern it created. What she could see was the koi pond light up in a brilliant glow for a few seconds before died down.

Rolling forward onto her hands and knees Nabiki plunged her arm into the water searching for Ranma. After making no contact she spun her feet around and stepped into the pond bending over and using both hands to search. The only thing she found was the metal disk which felt warm in the cold water.

"Where's Ranma?" Akane demanded. Looking at Nabiki she spotted the disk and reached for it. "What's that?" Before Nabiki could stop her, she grasped the disk and was shocked by a sharp crack of energy.

/What the hell where am I?/

"Ranma?" Nabiki queried.

"Where's Ranchan? What happened to him?" Ukyo asked distressed.

" Arien taken by magic, give to Shampoo she take to grandmother and fix everything." Shampoo made a grab for the disk, being too slow Nabiki was unable to stop her, but she managed to keep hold and was about to protest when a mushroom was thrown into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat forced her gag reflex right before shampoo was blasted back by the same energy that hit her sister. The result of the mushroom was immediate, Nabiki felt a slight amount of shrinking as her hands disappeared up her sleeves and her pants pooled at her ankles. Reaching down, she drew her pants back up as Ukyo approached.

"May I try to touch it?" Ukyo asked, hesitant of what had happened to the others would happen to her. Nabiki nodded holding out the disk in her palm for Ukyo to touch. She reached out with a single finger and lightly touched it receiving a mild shock, but not nearly as severe as what happened to the other two. Before Nabiki could to retract her arm, Kodachi's ribbon snapped out and relieved her of the disk.

"Surely such low bred filth as you and these others could not touch this. But I, being of noble birth shall wield this curiosity and bring low all other challengers to my Ranma-sama's hand." With such a bold statement, Kodachi snapped the disk loose from her ribbon and into her waiting hand. The result was no surprise to Nabiki, as soon as the insane gymnast got a firm grasp on the disk she was violently thrown backwards as the item again discharged a heavy shock up the girl's arm. Walking over, careful of her now oversized clothes she once again picked up the disk. Looking around, she found all the other girls aside from Ukyo were unconscious, the fathers and Mrs. Saotome were watching from the house along with Tatewaki on the engawa stunned.

"I believe I'll take my sister, as well as my leave before I fall into delusions once again. Good day." Kuno then walked out the yard and picked up his sister in a fireman's' carry, picked up her ribbon and walked out of the compound. Nabiki shuffled back into the house and sat down and began to drink her tea.

* * *

Author's notes - As as you can see a new idea, something that just popped into my head a couple nights ago I could not resist but to start looking up information see if the possibility was even feasible. To my surprise and a well used 'plot gag' (the magic mushrooms) and an item of unknown ability (for now) leads me into a crossover I have wanted to write in a semi-original format. Hopefully, how will be able to continue generating the creative process for this story in the near future. One good thing however, _**to**_ help me write faster I have been using windows speech recognition. It has helped me keep my thoughts going faster than just typing has aside from proofreading and punctuation it's a great tool. It's not for everyone, but I certainly enjoy it.


End file.
